Trust me, I know
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: What happens when Lyla, Nixie, Serina, Cam, David and Zac all go to the same school as Rikki, Cleo, Bella, Lewis and Will and Zane? Rikki has a fall out with Bella and Cleo and Lewis are studying, Lyla has an argument with Serina and Nixie and Cam are studding and they meet. What happens when a glass of water spills. "Trust me, I know" says Rikki silently.
1. Girl meets girl

Rikki's Pov  
I just wanted to get out of here, school starts again for our final year and I'm positive I'm failing all my subjects and Bella is really getting on my nerves. I think Will Benjamin has a crush on me, I hate, hate, hate Zane at the moment and everything is falling apart. I don't want a boyfriend and Will and Zane don't seem to get that. I wish I could just go to the sea and spend my life there, not having to worry about school.  
I walked in, trying not to make contact with anyone as I'm sure that would cause an argument that I didn't need. I avoided both Will and Zane yet they still had the guys to pester me through science. I told them to go away and surprisingly they did and now Bella is having a go at me for stealing her boyfriend, Will.  
I see some new girls come in the school gates and they are hanging out with the really sporty boy called Zac. I've never really spoken to him but I know he hangs out with Cam who I hate.  
Apparently one of new girls, called Nixie likes Cam but I just think he is another boy like Nate. The other girl Serina, she sings at the cafe that Zane and I used to compete with until I broke up with him. She sings with a boy who doesn't go to our school. I don't know him except from looks. The final girl, she's Lyla and she only hangs around that group for some odd reason, I don't exactly know, but she doesn't really get along with the girls all the time. It's a bit like our group, me, Cleo, Bella, Lewis and will. They have Lyla, Serina, nixie, Zac and Cam.  
I saw Lyla by herself and thought I should go over to her as to be honest I don't have a lot else to do. Cleo was studying, I didn't want to see Bella or will and Lewis was with Cleo.  
I sat down and she barley noticed me until about half a minute had gone by. She looked at me and smiled shyly and didn't really talk.  
"Hey, I'm Rikki, your new here right? I know what it's like" I said trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah, well I'm supposed to be with them" she pointed to Nixie and Serina "but i can't stand to be in clouds for ages" she said  
"Yeah, I know what's that's like too, so you know Zac?" I said. I knew that Zane was friends with Zac so i saw him around occasionally.  
"Yeah, well we have a few things in common..." She stopped as if she had said to much "never mind, were just close friends"  
"Oh right, you know I can tell your hiding something" I said because she tensed up and looked as though she wanted to say something but she was forced not to.  
"Well... I can't tell you, so it's not like there's any point in you guessing" she said protectively.  
"Hmmmm I don't know, I had had a few weird experiences in my time" I said persistant.  
"Just forget it, ok?" She said angrily and started to get up. As she did she spilt water over us both...


	2. Zayla?

I glared at her and shouted "you idiot!" And instantly I got some unwanted attention. Zac and Zane came rushing to us but we both ran to the nearest supply room. The boys waited outside for us.  
We both transformed and a look of shock came across my face.  
"Wait, your a mermaid?" I asked confused  
"Yeah, you have a tail too. What pod did you come from?" Lyla asked  
"Pod? I come from here, born and raised in Austrailia" I said. What's a pod I thought.  
"So you a human? Wow, I was born a mermaid, it must be so hard for you on land, you know, with legs!" She said  
I frowned but understood most of what she just said. I processed it before drying myself of and replying.  
"Uh yeah, I also have fire power and lighting. What about you?" I asked  
"Invisibility and a few others, I'm learning from Rita, the head teacher who is a mermaid too" she said and I was shocked.  
OUR HEAD TEACHER WAS A MERMAID?!  
We exchanged glances and realised the boys were waiting for us. I was hoping Zane would be gone as I didn't want to talk to him.  
"Hey zac" Lyla said casually  
"Did you... See anything?" Zane asked her  
She whispered "well, considering I'm one too, yes and I suppose you know about the fishy business" Lyla said  
Zane looked straight at me as if I could have told him because now he looked stupid.  
I shrugged and walked away. Zane followed me but I told him to mind his own business and if he stepped any closer he would have a very violent Rikki to deal with so he left.

Lyla's Pov  
I walked off with Zac and suddenly he held my hand tight. I looked up at him.  
"Trust me" he said quietly  
"What if Evie see's?" I ask  
"I ow you one anyway from almost killing you" he replied "and I want to be with you right now. Do you wanna go swimming?" Zac said  
"Sure, so as friends?" I asked, I bet that sounded so cheesy, I was virtually smacking myself for saying that but I kept my cool.  
"Maybe, or maybe not" zac said  
"What do you mean" I didn't understand, did he not want to be friends, was he going to tell me to piss off and leave him alone?  
"I was hoping we could be..." Zac started "more than just friends" he said  
"Again, what about Evie?" I asked him, not sure where this was leading.  
"Evie is a great girl, don't get me wrong but she is so academic and doesn't understand me like you. She went mad when she found out I was a merman and now I don't know what to think. I feel like the only time I can be me is when I'm with you. When you took me swimming it was the best experience ever and I mean, we really connected, don't you think?" Zac said  
"Yeah, but you can't just go out with me all of a sudden, you haven't even Brocken up with Evie, and even if you did she would think I put you under some kind of mermaid trance" I said  
Zac laughed "I'll find a way, if she truly is my friend she will support me and let me go" he said

read and review I hope you liked it! :D


	3. Why?

**it's been a while but here is a short 3rd chapter:**

During science I was drawing in my exercise book when suddenly I heard a sharp short whisper from behind me.

"Rikki! Rikki!" I turned abruptly at the sound of my name  
"What?" I said as I saw it was Zac  
"Are you ok? You seem distracted?" He said  
"Nope" I replied  
"It isn't that Zane bloke bothering you isn't it" zac Said  
"No, shut up!" I said back  
"Is there something you would like to share Miss Chadwick?" The teacher said  
Great! Just what I wanted  
"No sir" I replied  
"What's this drawing in your book?" He said  
"Uh... Nothing" I said quickly shutting the book  
"Mermaids?" He asked  
The whole class giggled  
"Silence!" The teacher said and the whole class hushed.  
"Have you even been listening to a word I've said Rikki!" He shouted load lay but I didn't twitch one bit.  
"It's my fault, sir, I was talking" Will said covering me  
I mouthed the words thanks to him and he nodded. The teacher carried on teaching.  
"Sorry" zac said  
"You should be" I replied and then I saw Zane staring at me from 2 behind me  
After class I went straight to the benches by the grass.  
"Are you ok?" Zane asked  
"I don't want to talk Zane, go away!" I shouted accidentally thinking he was going on about how he was sorry about the kiss with Sophie and stuff.  
"See you around then I guess" he said sadly  
"Wait..." I said "sorry it's just I thought you where..."  
"Trying to get back together, yeah I know. I'm sorry, it's just..." Zane started "nothing..." He stared to walk away  
"Zane you know I'm here to listen, besides I have nothing else to do" I said regretting what I had said. Maybe now he thought he could win me back and we would be at square one again.  
"Ok... Well the thing is, Nate moved schools, I'm not with you anymore and it's like I'm invisible now you have Zac and Will to protect you" he said  
"You know I don't need protecting Zane" I said.  
"I know I just keep thinking Cleo, Lewis, you and me are the only original people left" Zane said  
"Yeah" I said not knowing what else to say.  
"And that's why I think I shouldn't be let out, if there's something wrong. Please just tell me, as friends" he said  
"Fine, BUT only as friends" I said  
"Yeah, of course, whatever you want. So what's the latest news?" He said  
"You already know. Lyla is a mermaid, Zac is a weirdo and Ly.a likes him, A LOT and they have some friends called Serina and nixie and cam." I said  
"Yeah, what about cam?" He said  
"What about him, he is like you, annoying and a rich kid. Also he is a life guard and wants all the girls" I say  
"I am not like that! Ok, maybe I'm rich and a little annoying but I don't get all the girls. Come on Rikki!" Zane said  
"You do to!" I say  
"Do not!" He retaliates  
"Why did you kiss Sophie, and Miriam and Me?" I say but suddenly the tone of conversation gets more serious. I didn't mean to say it but it would let me win.  
"I...I'm sorry" he said  
Now I actually felt sorry for him, I don't know why.  
"I kissed Miriam because she wouldn't give me the locket, you know that and Sophie kissed me to get back at you!" He said  
I didn't know what to say...

read ad and review pls!


	4. My Promise

**dont worry I'm thinking of a mako mermaids, H2O clash for Cleo Lewis nixie and cam Next but for now...**

I don't know what happened yesterday but everything seemed so normal until now. I walked in the school gates and saw Will and Zane standing angrily talking. They rolled up there sleeves and put their bags down. It looked like they where about to fight. People started to crowd round and started chanting Fight, fight, fight! I tried to make my way through the crowd.'  
"You don't deserve her" will said  
"What?" Zane said  
"You don't care about her, it's all about you" will said  
"You don't know anything about me" Zane shouted  
"I know Rikki needs protecting and your not doing that" will shouted back  
"I don't need anyone to protect me, now stop it both of you" I said still trying to squeeze through the gathering people.  
"If I can't have you I don't want him to have you" Zane says  
"That's protective of you" will says  
"Oh yeah, come at me big boy!" Zane glares  
"Oh it's on" will replies  
"Guys!" I shout  
Will punches but I dive in to save Zane but will ends up hitting me in the face instead. I could feel myself fall to the floor and I think I fainted.  
All I can remember was jumping in front of Zane to protect him, I have no idea why I did it and why in my right mind I would do it but I did. It's all a blur and as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I could tell I was laying on the sofa in the principles office at school.  
"Rikki?" Wills voice said  
"Are you ok?" Zane said softly  
"Uh, yeah I think so" I say still a bit confused  
"I'm so sorry" will said  
"I think you should leave" The principle said  
"I can't, I did this to Rikki, I have to help solve it" will said  
As my eyes adjusted I saw two boys staring at me in aw as the both faught over who was going protect me.  
"I told you guys I'm fine, I don't need protecting" I said  
"Ok fine" Zane said and walked away leaving me and will in the room, alone. I didn't know what to do but I felt my heart skip a beat as will leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
"I'm sorry Rikki, I promise I'll make it up to you. My promise" he said  
We spoke to the principle and we decided that it was ok for me to stay at school, it wasn't too bad. Will apologised about a million times but I ignored him because something bigger was on my mind. Zane.

pls review...


	5. Maybe?

**sorry it's been so long, Ive been updating my other stories.**

I stepped out of the principles office to find Cleo, Lewis, Zane, zac, Lyla and two others I recognised. Their names where Cam and Nixie. Also two other people stood behind them - that was David and Serina. They all stood waiting for some reason for me and will.  
"Rikki!" Cleo, Lewis and Zane said  
"Er hi" I said  
"We saw Zac come over here so we joined you guys. We just thought we would say hi" nixie said  
"Oh ok. Hi then" I say  
We all walked away and like I said before, the only thing I wanted right now was Zane.  
I walked slowly so I could walk behind everyone else with Zane.  
"I'm sorry" Zane said  
"Why?" I ask  
"Everything" he said  
"It wasn't you who punched me" I say  
"I know but I was the one who caused it, you didn't have to jump in front of me. I'm also sorry for you know what...Sophie" he says  
"Can we change the topic" I say  
"No, I just want you to forgive me" he says  
"Well I'm not going to!" I say getting a little annoyed  
"Sorry, I just can't believe it happened" he says  
"I get the idea" I say and walk faster, I already knew if I carried on it would either get very awkward or I would end up shouting at him AGAIN.  
"Rikki wait!" Zane shouted  
"No, Zane, it's over!" I said deciding to try the second option of being harsh.  
"Let me explain, just give me a minute" Zane said  
"Please, go ahead" I said giving in, besides all I needed was an explanation. That's if he had one.  
"Ok, it might take longer than a minute" Zane said  
"I knew it! You can't stop yourself" I said. I knew he couldn't explain, of course not. He is just the same jerk as before...  
"Rikki, it's not me I swear. She just..." Zane tried to explain  
"Just what, kissed you! I don't want to hear it" I say. I wanted to get out of this as quickly as possible. I wasn't going to forgive him.  
"No!" Zane said  
"Then what?" I say  
Zane fell silent. "I wish their was a way to explain. She kissed me and I didn't do it, I promise. You have to believe me!"  
"But I don't" I said and started to walk off.  
"Okey, I can explain, just come here" Zane said  
"What! For goodness sake just..." Rikki was stopped by Zane pressing his lips on hers. He held her cheek gently in his hand.  
"Shut up and listen, I hate that bitch and if she says or does anything like that again I guarantee I will punch her face in. So forgive me or I think I might die. I love you and I don't want to let you go" Zane said  
I was silent. I looked away at the sea that was gently caressing the shore and it reminded me of being calm.  
"Maybe" I say  
"Maybe?" He asks  
"Fine, I forgive you" I say  
"And does that mean..." He starts  
"Yes, we are going out again BUT only if you shut up and kiss me already" I say


End file.
